


The Business of Nothing

by Argyle



Category: The Importance Of Being Earnest
Genre: Accidental Incest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algernon practices the art of Bunbuyring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Nothing

“Wait,” Jack breathed, pulling back from the kiss. Moving his hand from Algernon’s thigh, his brow knitted slightly as his tongue darted across his lips. “You’re going into the country tomorrow?”

Algernon nodded, a smile playing sweetly over his mouth as he shifted against the leather cushion of his seat. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his golden cigarette case, setting one to his lips and lighting it with a quick turn of his wrist. “I am,” he finally drawled, his hand brushing softly against Jack’s as he set the case within his jacket once more.

“Whatever for?”

“Oh,” Algernon laughed quietly, “does one really _need_ reasons?”

Shaking his head, Jack turned, his gaze lingering on passing buildings as the hansom cab rolled onward. Figures stirred before shop windows, their grand attire a vivid pulse through the streets and the warmth of the night. The scent of spring lilacs grazing across his tongue, Jack swallowed, his mouth curving almost imperceptibly with a smile as though compelled into such a position by the stirring of the air. At last he began again, “Really, now. Mightn’t I come along?”

“It would only be fitting, wouldn’t you say?”

“Certainly.”

“Ah, but that is why you mustn’t.” Algernon drew on his cigarette, his eyes glinting orange with the burning ember of its tip. Glancing out the window for a moment, he exhaled, the blue plume of smoke twining through the dark curls of his hair. A light bounded forth from the crease of his lashes as he met Jack’s gaze once more. Tilting his head, he continued gravely, “Things that are fitting are no longer in style, I’m afraid.”

“You threaten catastrophe, Algy,” Jack slowly chided, his voice strained by stifled laughter.

“I say,” Algernon cried, leaning forward and quickly setting a hand to Jack’s shoulder. “Let’s not speak of it just now. It seems a dreadful bore.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right.” Jack smiled, his long fingers gliding lightly across the silk of his collar and settling against Algernon’s grasp. “I do wish you’d take care, though.”

Algernon laughed shortly, shaking his head. “My dear fellow,” he sighed, “I wouldn’t dream of such a thing. Besides, you have more important things to wish for -- that is to say, your fair Gwendolen.”

“Ah, that is perfectly true.” His gaze once more tracing toward the window, Jack nodded as the hansom lurched to a halt. The door swung gently open and a wash of evening light passed over their forms, guiding their steps as they moved down from the cab, walking in silence across the damp cobbles of the street.

Presently, Jack paused in his steps, arching a brow as he looked to Algernon. “Pray, when will you return?” he asked, dashing the tips of his fingers across the other’s lapel and dispersing the bits of ash that had settled there.

Algernon frowned, his lips parting slightly as he considered his words. “Monday, I should think.”

“Lady Bracknell will hardly be pleased with your absence on Saturday.”

“My word,” Algernon said, his voice firm with the weight of his sincerity. “I couldn’t possibly allow it to be any other way.”

“Dear Algy.” Jack nodded with a laugh as he tugged at his cuffs. “Let us dine.”

“At last you are beginning to speak sensibly -- it is highly encouraging.” Algernon grinned, his eyes gleaming delightedly as he set another cigarette to his lips and they stepped forward together.


End file.
